The Youngest Mikaelson
by Jason Mikaelson
Summary: Ghost Mikaelson the youngest living Mikaelson, He is Half Ghost, An Original Vampire and a very powerful warlock. But he is a runaway as he doesn't want to be daggered like the rest of his siblings. Read to find out more. (I do not own the originals or twilight, I just own my character Ghost)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**  
 _ **The arrival**_

 _3rd_ _Person POV:_

Ghost Mikaelson the youngest living Mikaelson sibling, a runaway, forever lonely arrived in a small town called Forks. He had no clue why he chose it but as long as it was away from his siblings he was okay with it. So here he is in a small populated town named after something you eat with.

Ghost pulled into a large house that he had just brought in the middle of the woods, as he got out of his brand new Ferrari, he could sense he was being watch, suddenly a bush rattled from behind him and out came this large brown furred wolf, it was larger than a normal wolf probably twice the size of a normal wolf, 'A shape shifter how fun' Ghost thought to himself and realised that if he didn't want to draw attention to himself he better act scared.

 _Jacob's POV:_

"There's another vampire in Forks?" Seth said to no one in particular, he had always done stuff like that say stuff to no one in particular, "I think someone should check it out, the new kid could be a threat because this kid is defiantly not a Cullen." Seth finished.

"I'll go check it." I said to him, only to save everyone else from his constant rant if nobody went and check it. I shifted into my brown wolf form and set off in to the woods, Seth was right their was another vampire in town, I could smell the leech.

As soon as I got to where the sent ended I saw a boy, no older than 14 or 15 sat by a car he had dark brown hair and baby blue eyes how could someone this young be turned into a monster by another monster, I started slowly moving out of the bushes, I'm guessing the young boy heard as he turn around nearly at a inhuman speed.

He just stood there for a few minutes probably thinking about something, so I decided to take a few step towards him, he didn't notice at all he just stood there.

After a few seconds he started running into the house scared he must of been in shock or something this boy can't be a bloodsucking leech he is too innocent.

 _3rd Person POV:_

When Ghost got inside his new home after faking a 'ahhh it's a big wolf I'm scared' act he decided to sit and watch some tv until he felt a vibration In his pocket, he reach in there and pulled out his phone and it was a text message from an Unknown ID.

 **Unknown ID** : Brother, Come Home  
 **Ghost** : Which one of my murderous sibling is this?  
 **Unknown ID** : Elijah  
 **Ghost** : Okay Elijah, I am not coming home anytime soon  
 **Elijah** : We miss you  
 **Ghost** : Define 'We'  
 **Elijah** : Me, Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol  
 **Ghost** : Well I must go Elijah. I have school in the morning

Ghost threw his phone next to him wondering how his older brother Elijah got his number, but he was right in his text he had school tomorrow, he was starting at Forks High School as a senior so he managed to pick himself and his phone off the couch and take himself up to his room which was a large open space bedroom cover in his favourite things.

Ghost got changed out of his jeans and hoodie into some blue PJ's and got into a massive king size bed which was based in the middle of the room, slowly he drifted off into a dark slumber embracing every bit off it, as he would have to wake up early for school tomorrow.

* * *

(This is my first chapter of this story, Hope you like it I'm hoping not to discontinue this story but because of school and sports the updates may be slow. I do not own the Originals or Twilight, I only own my character Ghost Mikaelson.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

School Days

3rd Person POV:

Ghost woke up in the morning with one thing on his mind 'How did Elijah get my phone number; I didn't give it to any of my siblings' Suddenly his phone vibrated again so Ghost pick it up without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" Ghost voice rang down the phone, there was an awkward silence before Ghost decided to speak again, "Who the hell is this?" He said obviously getting annoyed, when no one answered again Ghost just decided hanging up.

Ghost quickly got dressed after having a shower into some black jeans, a red and blue checker shirt, red and white baseball jersey and finally some red and black trainers. He casual went downstairs to the fridge where he kept his blood bags and he quickly grabbed one and drank it.

Ghost left his brand new house to start at his new school Forks High School

Bella's POV:

I am sat with Edward and his family, me and Edward have gotten even closer since the incident with James a few months ago, "Edward I have to go, I just remembered something." I say looking into Edwards golden coloured eyes, "I'll come with you." Edward said so we both walked away from his family to the main entrance of Forks High School.

"What are we doing here?" Edward asked after being silent for a minute, "I promised Eric that I would show the new kid around, here he comes I think." I say as a young boy who look about 14 or 15 years old but was actually starting in the same year as me and Edward, he had dark brown hair and baby blue eyes, he was also about normal high, approached us, "Hi I'm new here, I was told that someone would meet me here."

"Yes that would be me, my name is Isabella Swan but just call me Bella and this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen we will be showing you around." I say to the young boy who I have yet to learn his name.

Ghost/Elyot POV:

"Yes that would be me, my name is Isabella Swan but just call me Bella and this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen we will be showing you around." Bella said to me, that Edward boy must be a cold one seeing as he eyes were golden colour suggesting he lived off animal blood and Bella must be his mate.

"Hi my name is Elyot Mikaelson, thank you for showing me around today." I say offering my hand to Bella who excepted straight away and then to Edward who fought about it for a moment before shaking it, he's hand was ice cold so I fought about what I should say for a second before coming to a conclusion.

"Hey can we head inside because it is really cold out here?" I ask and Bella just nodded and we all headed inside, "So where are you from? Elyot" Edward asked after we walked around half the school in complete silence, "I'm originally from England but my family moved to America when I was much younger and since then I moved around a lot I moved here from New Orleans." I say with confidence in my voice as it wasn't all a lie but what am I supposed to say 'My family moved to America over a thousand years ago' Nah that would blow my cover.

"Cool, It must be different here to England" Bella said so now we are having a conversation after about 20 minutes of silence, "I don't remember much of England I wasn't even born yet when my family moved over to America." I say well that is the truth only my oldest brother and mother and father where alive. Suddenly the bell went and we all headed to our lesson.

(As I said I do not own the Originals or Twilight I only own my character Ghost/Elyot Mikaelson, for those who are curious Ghost is not Henrik in any way, Henrik is still dead in this story, hopefully I will post the next chapter soon thanks for reading)


End file.
